Jolly Wangcore
General He used to be known as Jolly wanker but changed it due to Twitch's rules. His twitter likes include many perverse images, including at least one instance of furry porn. Jolly is the king of Australia. History Early Childhood and Adolescent Years Jolly Wangcore was born and raised in Australia, attending a school that happened to be near a zoo where he would often hear monkeys whooping around lunchtime, this is possibly the earliest instance of his furry awakening. During his adolescent years, he began to play Pokemon, version FireRed which in truth he actually chose Squirtle instead of his signature Charmander. Also in his adolescent years he became very reclusive and developed an attitude which is now referred to as "Emo" devloping a keen interest in music that most of Twitch chat refers to as "edgy emo music". He has also stated back then he was fat. He has also played the Playstation 2 game Fire Warrior Warhammer 40k with his brother and his friends because Jolly did not have any friends. The reasoning as to why was due to Jolly being infatuated with YouTube videos secluding himself from others. It is possible that YouTube was the inspiration for Jolly to become a film maker. Young Adult and Present Years Jolly Wangcore attended University with a major in film production, however the workload and motivation to pursue this line of work did not prove to be worthwhile and he dropped out of university. For some time after up to 2018, Jolly decided to make YouTube videos imitating SovietWomble's styling of editing, and to make ends meet he also worked as a bartender during the day shift. He referred to this occupation as "pretty neat" as all his duties would be is to clean the bar and due to no one drinking during the daytime he would just watch YouTube videos to pass the hours. Eventually Jolly decided to start speaking in his videos, the first being a video about Rom Hacks and which later on lead to him streaming on Twitch on weekends. In late 2018, he was laid off his bartending job and was now solely relying on Twitch donations/subs. In early 2019, he established a patreon for further support. In early 2020 he conducted a CFS Foundation Bush Wildfire charity stream raising over 3600$ Australian dollars in donations. Personality Videos Jolly Wangcore has a complex and confusing personality, most of which is conflicting one another. In his voiceless videos, Jolly displayed the personality of a witty and competent player that just so happens to be screwed over by the mods or unfair circumstances, however post Rom Hack, his skill and wit had shown to be in decline this may possible be because of the Observer Effect. Streams Jolly Wangcore in his streams is shown to be an evolution of being a closed reserved individual to a more open and but cynical personality. He expresses a bravado personality as a joke and maintains a rather surprisingly humble stance, often feeling obligated to thank subscribers and donations mid-game much to the viewer's chagrin. Fanbase Unsurprisingly, Jolly Wangcore's fanbase is mostly comprised of Furries, members of the LGBTQ+, and weebs. Much to his chargin, they dominate the twitch chat which led to the banning of words such as "UWU", "OWO" and "Loli". Most of this moderators are either furries, LGBT, or both, which he often cites as a good thing. His fanbase other refers to Jolly as either a furry, gay, or both. The most common reference is that Jolly is an edgy emo twunk. Jolly usually tolerates chat due to the basis that they provide him money, but in most general situations rarely interacts with chat and the discord server that he "runs" due to the aforementioned traits that both groups have above. Legacy Jolly has left a lasting impression on the developers of Black Mesa, a game that is being developed by dedicated fans of the Half Life franchise. During a stream of Black Mesa, Jolly made a comment about the size of a coffee cup which was later reproduced by the voice actor for Dr. Kleiner. In early 2020, Jolly Wangcore hosted a charity stream for the CFS to combat the wildfires in Australia, raising a total of 3600$ Australian Dollars in 2 days. Quotes * "Righty-o." * "Um, my dick just vibrated for some reason um." https://clips.twitch.tv/NimbleQuaintPoultryBrainSlug * "Give me, your delicious juice." https://clips.twitch.tv/ViscousCreativeAsparagusPastaThat * "Maybe these Nazis aren't so bad." https://clips.twitch.tv/BumblingBumblingPancakeKappaClaus * "Time to talk about shota balls, yeah great ok." https://clips.twitch.tv/AbstemiousSmellyHerdLitty * "Just because they're evil doesn't mean they're bad." * "Consent is number one." * "You look like you make source film maker hentai ... I only watch that shit, um." https://clips.twitch.tv/TastyTubularRatBrokeBack * "Can we go back to Satan's purple throbbing cock please. I would like to know more about that." https://clips.twitch.tv/ExpensiveWrongPuffinPRChase * "Ok I'm pounding asses into submission with my fist, That makes it manly right?" https://clips.twitch.tv/CautiousDirtyBananaWholeWheat * "Xenos are an allegory for black people!" https://clips.twitch.tv/BoringRichCobraBlargNaut Trivia * Jolly's blood type is O+. * Jolly's favorite pizza is BBQ pizza, with onions, pineapple, chicken, with BBQ sauce. * Jolly's favorite Half-life 1 mod is Half Life: Echoes. * Jolly is not a big fan of eggs. * Jolly has disavowed the Pokemon franchise after the Sword and Shield controversies. * Jolly actually chose Squirtle as his starter power opposed to his go-to avatar, Charmander. Revealing this during his Pokemon FireRed Stream. * Jolly does not like the Mandalorian nor does he hate it. Related Links https://jollywangcore.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Crate_Holocaust https://jollywangcore.fandom.com/wiki/The_Jolly_Wangcore_Movie https://jollywangcore.fandom.com/wiki/JollyxJared https://jollywangcore.fandom.com/wiki/Memes_Started_by_Jolly_wangcore